When two devices attempt to transmit on a communication network at the same time a collision can result and the transmissions may corrupt each other. The devices may retransmit the data corrupted by the collision, which reduces overall network efficiency. Communication networks employ various techniques to avoid or reduce the number of collisions occurring when different devices transmit concurrently. Carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) methods require that each device check the communication medium for traffic prior to initiating a transmission. CSMA with collision detection (CD) is employed in some networks (e.g., Ethernet) that are amenable to detection of simultaneous transmission by different devices. Using CSMA/CD, network devices monitor the medium for collisions while transmitting, and retransmit if a collision is detected. CSMA with collision avoidance (CA) is applied in some networks in which collision detection is impractical (e.g., networks compliant with IEEE 802.11 standards). Using CSMA/CA, network devices attempt to reduce the number of collisions by randomizing transmission start time relative to a previous transmission. Some communication networks reduce collisions by allowing a device to reserve the network for a time interval. During the reserved time interval only the reserving device may transmit on the network. If the reservation time is too long, network bandwidth may be wasted.